In systems comprising multiple modules having respective multiple sub-modules, a controller in communication with the modules can maintain a system state cache that stores a current state of each of the sub-modules. In the event of a change in a state of a given sub-module in a given module, the given module can transmit a state change event report to the controller, and upon receiving the report, the controller can refresh the system state cache to reflect the change in the state of the given sub-module. The process of refreshing the system state cache in response to receiving the report is known as an event-driven refresh of the cache.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.